sotffandomcom-20200215-history
Mary-Ann Warren
Name: Mary-Ann Warren Gender: Female Age: 17 Grade: 12th School: Bayview Secondary School Hobbies and Interests: Violin, Reading (all genres), Movie Watching, Video Games, Cooking, Acting, Singing. Appearance: Mary-Ann stands 5'8", a height slightly above average for her gender. Weighing in at 117 lbs., she is of average weight. She sports her light brown hair in a cut that comes down to her shoulders in straight curtains with her bangs swept off to the left side of her face. Deep blue jewel-like eyes are inset in her eye sockets, rounded and slightly wide, allowing the light the catch them. Long eyelashes adorn her eyes, like dark veils surrounding the main attraction of her face. Her nose is petite and well-pointed, like a smooth, inverted arch. Her lips are round and slightly pink--constantly moisturized with lip balm or gloss. Her facial features mixed in with her pale skin tone are overall reminiscent of a bisque doll. Her ordinary weight but above-average height place her among the slimmer girls and she possesses no attention grabbing curves in the upper half of her body. The lower half of her body sports well shaped thighs and calves attached to wide hips and a well-rounded backside--a feature Mary-Ann plays to her advantage by wearing skirts quite often. Mary-Ann generally wears attire most would consider formal to school: dress shirts and skirts (most often of the plaid variety) and the occasional necktie--all topped off with dress shoes and knee-length socks. Biography: Born to William and Diane Warren (the former an ex-marine, the latter a former nurse turned biologist), Mary-Ann was raised in a fairly laid-back household, even with her father being a man of the Armed Forces (though he and her mother both sheltered her). As such, she had an easy childhood and grew into her own character. Growing up, her teachers and her parents discovered that she had a knack for learning and pushed her to do her best in school. At the age of 7, Mary-Ann took up the violin, and while she did not immediately have much skill with it, she progressed at an accelerated rate after a certain point. As Mary-Ann grew, she began watching various films, her favorite genres being (uncharacteristic of her upbringing) Horror, Sci-Fi, and Fantasy. Mary-Ann also began reading at an early age, starting with child books such as Where the Wild Things Are. By the time she reached 6th grade, Mary-Ann was an obsessive reader and was able to read at the 10th grade level, much to the surprise of her teachers. In school, Mary-Ann excelled in English Language Arts and Science--more specifically, the Anatomy and Physiology subdivision. Mary-Ann's obsessive reading lent itself to her success in English, and her success in Anatomy stems from her mother's personal tutelage and influence. As she got older, Mary-Ann became more interested in pursuing a career in the medical field in order to help people (and subsequently took several first-aid and anatomy courses). Even though she took advanced courses in all of her classes, Mary-Ann never got anything other than a B in Mathematics and Social Studies, something that frustrated her because she would pay attention in class and could not understand why they didn't come as easily as her other subjects. When she entered junior high school Mary-Ann also joined the school drama department and choir. As Mary-Ann entered junior high school her father began to worry more about her and taught her a few ways to escape basic holds. Even though she was involved in the school choir and drama department, Mary-Ann still did not hang out with her peers and instead spent most of her time at home playing video games in the RPG or Fighting genre or reading. That isn't to say she wasn't well liked, though. In fact Mary-Ann's affability and charm allowed her to build positive bonds (albeit weak) with her peers. Her extensive time at home allowed her to bond more with her parents, and she also learned how to cook from her mother. When she entered high school, however, Mary-Ann realized something important: she had no real friends. Because she lived such a sheltered life, she never let anyone get close enough to be a true friend--maybe because then, they would have the chance to hurt her. So, in order to strengthen her bonds with her peers she decided to make herself more outgoing; dressing in clothes that stand out and becoming more involved with their problems. Mary-Ann's personality really began to shine once she entered high school: when she was younger, she was the quiet, reserved girl who stared out the window during class. As she opened up a bit more, she became valued for her insight and advice (due to mostly observing her peers for the past few years), with many of her peers delegating her as a mediator in their arguments. As a result of fixing others' problems, Mary-Ann became more skilled in dealing with conflicts. Personality-wise, Mary-Ann is genuinely kind and affable (as well as witty and optimistic), but prefers to observe people instead of getting close to them. Due to her high exposure to role-playing game ideals, she is an altruistic idealist (and also quite naïve), and her aspirations to join the medical field lead her to worry more about the wellbeing of others than her own. As such, she generally believes people are inherently good, but cannot bring herself to let others get too close to her due to her sheltered upbringing. She wants to trust others but she doesn't really know how to. Because she's a quick learner and things come naturally to her, Mary-Ann becomes frustrated easily when she fails at something. Also, because of her tendency to stay uninvolved, Mary-Ann does not like to compete in anything, as it would cause conflict; when she does, however, she hates losing and almost never gives up. Advantages: Mary-Ann has the innate ability to adapt to a situation and is a "touch-and-go" kind of learner. Her affable nature and idealism are a great morale boost, leading her to have no enemies she is aware of. She's a fairly decent cook and is also trained in first aid, thanks to her mother, and her proficient knowledge of human anatomy can aid her in taking out any attackers (her father also showed her a few things in order to avoid attackers). She's a good diplomat and resolves conflicts between others well. Disadvantages: She's not athletic or very strong, so she's at a physical disadvantage against those who are (though she's not out of shape, either). She's careful about truly trusting people initially, but if she trusts them, she will let her guard down. Her altruism tends to cause her to be incredibly naïve, and as such, can lead to her doom. She has a tendency to become incredibly frustrated at times when she believes she can do better, yet doesn't seem to progress. She doesn't know when to give up and doesn't like admitting loss. She puts others before herself, even though she barely knows them due to her altruistic nature. While she won't hesitate to fight off an attacker, she will hesitate to kill them. She will most definitely not want to hurt her peers and will never initiate an encounter, leaving her on the defensive. Designated Number: Female student no. 108 --- Designated Weapon: Khanda Conclusion: Well, this one won't win, that's for sure, but she may serve as a complicator. She'll bring some drama to the situation, make a few friends, shed a few tears, and bump the ratings when she inevitably kicks the bucket. People like G108 are amusing to watch, even if they never pull out on top. And who knows, maybe she'll be the extra boost it takes for someone worthwhile to achieve something. The above biography is as written by CapitalD. No edits or alterations to the author's original work have been made. Evaluations Handled by: CapitalD, Ella, Ruggahissy Kills: None Killed By: Peter Siu Collected Weapons: Khanda (assigned weapon), Grand Power K100 (9mm) magazines (17 round capacity) (given) Allies: R.J. Lowe Enemies: None Mid-game Evaluation: Post-Game Evaluation: Memorable Quotes: Other/Trivia * Mary-Ann was adopted by Ella after her original handler went inactive. * Was then adopted by Ruggahissy starting in They're Made Out of Meat. Threads Below is a list of threads that contain Mary-Ann, in chronological order. Pre-Game: *People Watching *Solemn Silence *Young Cardinals V4: *Sometimes Sanctuary Isn't That Far Away *The Cries of the Voiceless *Where Do You Go From Here? *It Knows Nothing of Whim *Keep Yourself Alive *They're Made Out Of Meat *Feral Intelligence *Waves of Devotion *The Use of Common Sense is Authorized *Everyday is like Sunday *Confiscate the Crown *This Side of Paradise Your Thoughts Whether you were a fellow handler in SOTF or just an avid reader of the site, we'd like to know what you thought about Mary-Ann Warren. What did you like, or dislike, about the character? Let us know here! *Of the many, many adopted characters in V4, few changed handlers as often or came out as well as Mary-Ann. She was a great character because, while she often filled a support role for her romantic interest, she also had a lot going for her. She was interesting and had depth, and her chemistry with R.J. was good enough that I never questioned their mutual interest and affection. And, after his death, Mary-Ann lost focus but still stayed interesting to read. Mary-Ann's later story is basically one of her failing to cope with her losses. She finds and sticks with a group, but she never feels as animated or engaged. She manages to keep herself strong, though, and holds her own when confronted. She dies as an assertive character, showing a lot more agency than at other times, which makes her quite sympathetic at the end. - MurderWeasel Category:V4 Students